


I'd Write Our Love Story (But I Lost All My Words)

by swansaloft (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F, Family, Friendship, Romance, all the good stuff basically, and also books, awkwardly flirting adorable idiots, with just a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/swansaloft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Emma Swan stumbled into her life, bookstore owner Regina Mills almost didn't even notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Swan Queen Week, Day 6, No/Alternate Curse. I wanted this to be complete before I posted it, but a) all the amazing Swan Queen creations floating around this week made procrastination way too easy, and b) it wound up being a lot longer than I planned. Plus, I ended up doing something for Soulmates day when I wasn't going to. But fear not, this will only be two chapters. Part two should be up tomorrow, or the day after at the very latest. Enjoy!

The day Emma Swan stumbled into her life, Regina Mills almost didn't even notice.

 

She was emailing a regular customer back regarding his special order, double checking the edition he wanted before completing the final purchase. At the same time, she was on the phone with her deliveryman, wondering why it was almost five o'clock, and her regular noon delivery still wasn't here. Of course Henry also decided that would be the best moment to declare that his snack had done nothing to alleviate his hunger and that waiting another hour for dinner would be impossible.

 

Such was the life of a woman who decided to own and operate a bookstore on her own while also tackling single motherhood. Some of the days were like this, but in the end, it was worth it. Regina loved Storybrooke, from its comfy leather chairs she had found at an incredible bargain, to the small tea station, to the unending variety of people who wandered in and out of her door every day.

 

Still, some days were certainly crazier than others, and this was one of the type that would see her sighing in relief when Henry was in bed and she could settle down with some red wine and Joni Mitchell by the fireplace.

 

She hit _send_ on the email and had the deliveryman swearing up and down that he would arrive in twenty minutes, tops, as she quickly nodded an absent greeting at the woman who had just entered. She reached down to the cabinet below the register for her purse and dug out her spare granola bar for Henry, sending him over to the connected back room where he he happily sat down with his snack and coloring books.

 

Regina took a deep breath and let her eyes scan across the shop, checking for regulars or someone who looked like they might need assistance. She was thinking about the throb in her toes from her new shoes when the chime signaled the opening of the door. It was Granny Lucas – no relation, but she insisted everyone call her Granny, and she was Henry's favorite babysitter. Regina knew she was in for the new Nora Roberts. In fact, she had laid one aside specifically for Granny when the book had arrived the day before.

 

“How are you today, Regina?”

 

“I'm well, thank you.”

 

“Been missing young Henry. You will have to bring him around again soon. It's been too long!”

 

Regina was, in fact, acutely aware of her lack of social life and thus her lack of need for a babysitter. However, she had no desire to begin commiserating with Granny during work hours, or ever for that matter. She simply did not place dating high on her list of priorities. She had Henry, work, sleep, and her best friend Kathryn. It was more than enough to keep her occupied.

 

“We will have to arrange a get-together soon. I know he misses you, too,” Regina replied. She held up the book for Granny's inspection, and the older woman adjusted her glasses and peered at the title.

 

“Oh, just look at that cover. Even better than the last one.”

 

“Here's hoping the story will follow suit,” Regina smiled as she rung up the book.

 

She was bending over to get a bag for Granny when she noticed her. The woman standing in the corner of the fiction section, soft light illuminating her long blond locks like some kind of ethereal halo. Regina caught herself staring and blinked as she turned back to Granny who was sporting a knowing grin.

 

“Something catch your eye there, did it?”

 

“Not at all. I simply remembered something I needed to do.” Regina raised a coy eyebrow.

 

“Mmhmm. Sure. Well, remember that my offer to babysit still stands if the need should arise soon. I'm available this Friday night. Maybe she is, too.”

 

Regina scoffed and waved her unsubtly toward the door. “Enjoy your book, Granny.”

 

“I hope so. See you next week!”

 

Regina glanced at the woman again, unsettled by the fluttering in her stomach she had not felt in far too long. She hadn't even seen the woman's face, for heaven's sake.

 

She was about to go over and offer her services – in a purely professional way, of course – when the delivery truck pulled up. _Finally_.

 

Several minutes later, she had four boxes of new books and a small special delivery parcel stacked inside the back room, as well as a deliveryman who swore to notify her in the extremely unlikely event that he should be so late again.

 

When Regina reemerged from the back room, she found the woman standing at the register, inspecting the small collection of bookmarks Regina kept stacked nicely in a row.

 

“You can take one. They're free,” she said as she stepped forward. The blonde looked up, and _wow_. The butterflies were definitely not going away after exposure to her face. In fact, they seemed to be multiplying at an alarming rate.

 

“Great. I will. Thanks!” The woman smiled, and her whole face brightened. “Oh, I guess you probably need this, huh?” She pushed the Lee Child paperback she had been holding toward Regina on the counter, and Regina took it and processed the transaction.

 

“Do you need a bag?” Regina asked, her hand poised holding the book in the air, receipt sticking out from between the pages.

 

“Nah, I'm good,” the woman replied, and her fingers brushed against Regina's as she took the book back. She started to walk away but spun back around before she reached the door. “It's a really nice place you've got here. I like the atmosphere.”

 

“Thank you. I'm fond of it, as well, obviously.”

 

“Cool. I'm sure I'll be back.”

 

“I hope so.” Regina blanched inwardly. Now why had she gone and said that? She scrambled to make it better. “I mean, I am always happy to help spread the love of reading.”

 

Oh for heaven's sake. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut. What did it matter if the comment had seemed borderline flirtatious, anyway? There was no law against flirting.

 

The blonde raised her eyebrows in amusement but didn't comment, instead just saying, “Thanks again. Have a good night.”

 

“Same to you.”

 

The woman disappeared into the chilly Boston evening, and Regina stared after her for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning back to her work. It was only a few minutes until she officially closed, so she went ahead and cashed out the register and counted down the drawer.

 

Once that was accomplished, she popped into the back room, put everything in the safe, then turned to Henry and exclaimed, “Closing time!”

 

“Yay!” Henry dropped his red crayon and shot out of his chair like a rocket. He always helped her do a quick straightening up of the shop at closing, and his enthusiasm for the mundane task never failed to amuse her. She assumed he simply loved the grown-up feel to it. He certainly did not seem to hold the same attitude toward cleaning his own room, despite her constant reminders.

 

His self-appointed and absolutely non-negotiable jobs were checking around the chairs for stray books and flipping the sign on the door from OPEN to CLOSED. She had absentmindedly flipped the sign without waiting for him last week, and he had been devastated. Her son did have an affinity for the dramatic at times.

 

She smiled fondly as he carefully peered underneath the chairs and proclaimed them all clear. She finished straightening the graphic novels section and took one last look around. Upon her declaration that the shop looked sufficiently neat and tidy, Henry clambered up on the step stool and flipped the sign. As soon as they were bundled up in their jackets and scarves, she locked up, and they walked the two blocks to their apartment.

 

When they entered the apartment, they were greeted by the mouthwatering aroma of the orange chicken Regina had left warming in the Crock Pot. She whipped up some rice and snow peas to go along with it as Henry chattered on about his day.

 

She smiled fondly as he recounted a story about his favorite teacher, Ms. Blanchard, teaching them about birds. When he went to hang up his coat on the hook, she noticed he didn't even have to stand on his tip-toes anymore, and it was one of those things that shouldn't affect you so much, but it _does_. He was seven years old, in first grade. She knew her little boy was growing up. But all those little moments added up, and eventually, he was going to actually _be_ grown up. And she simply wasn't ready for that.

 

She sometimes wished Daniel could be here to see him, but a drunk driver two weeks before their wedding, seven months before Henry was born, had ensured that would never happen. She didn't think about it as often as she once had, but still the thought struck her every once in a while. When Henry made a face that looked exactly like him or when he inhaled grilled cheese like it was oxygen, because that had been Daniel's favorite, too.

 

Over the course of the last seven years, she'd had dates here and there, of course. She was only thirty, and she wasn't hideous. But what she _was_ was picky and frequently standoffish, even when she didn't mean to be. Of the few people she had seen over the years, she had only progressed to an actual relationship with one of them, three years before. The woman had been an absolute dream. Smart and beautiful and great with Henry, but Regina had panicked and broken things off before they had gotten too serious. There had been other reasons, too, but Kathryn insisted she had made up most of them to justify her decision. Kathryn had also been talking a lot lately about how much she needed someone else in her life. Regina wasn't so sure. She had a good life going. It had taken a couple years before her business had started doing well enough that she didn't lose sleep wondering if she would make enough money to keep Henry in a good school. She had achieved a great balance. Throwing anything else into the mix was just asking for trouble.

 

Okay, yes. Sometimes she was lonely. When the main person in your life goes to bed three hours before you, there are a lot of hours left to fill. She often filled them with reading, of course. She loved a wide range of books, from Jane Austen to Margaret Atwood to Stephen King. It was true that on occasion, she had nights where she simply couldn't focus, and she might spend a while wondering what her life would be like if she had someone. But an occasional ache was nothing compared to the devastation of having a large chunk of her heart ripped out of her chest. She would know. She had experienced both.

 

Shaking off her mundane thoughts, she spontaneously leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Henry's head. He just continued right on with his story, used to her motherly silliness, and wrapped one arm around her neck in a hug until she stood upright again.

 

“Henry, will you please set the table?”

 

“Yes, mommy,” he replied obediently, going to the silverware drawer and removing forks. She spooned dinner onto their plates, making sure to include a liberal dose of snow peas on each. Henry eyed the green veggies with disdain as she set them down in front of him, but he knew by now that no amount of arguing or puppydog eyes would get him out of eating them. She almost laughed aloud at his longsuffering sigh before he visibly steeled himself and attacked them with his fork first thing to get them out of the way.

 

“Mommy, can we watch Wild Kratts after dinner?”

 

“What do you say, Henry?”

 

“Please?”

 

“One episode. Then you need to do your reading for the day.”

 

“I already did it at work.”

 

“Oh, really?” Regina asked. “What did you read today?”

 

“A book about lions. I got it from the library at school.”

 

“Oh my! Did the lions live in a big rock like The Lion King?”

 

Henry shook his head. “No, they went to the library.”

 

Regina quirked a brow. “The lions went to the library? That doesn't seem like it would end well.”

 

“The librarian lady was mad at first, but then she knew they just wanted to read books. So it was all okay in the end.”

 

“Ah, well. I'm glad it all worked out.”

 

“Me, too! The littlest lion had always wanted to go. It would've been sad if he couldn't.”

 

“I agree.”

 

As soon as dinner was over, Henry rushed to the living room. He brought up Netflix, and the sounds of Wild Kratts soon filtered into the kitchen where Regina was cleaning up dinner.

 

She let herself think of the blonde from earlier in the day for just a few minutes. It was unlikely that she would ever see her again. People always waxed poetically and endlessly about how much they loved bookstores and would live in one if they could, but most barely stepped foot in one twice a year. And one of those times was for Christmas shopping.

 

Though she did have her loyal customers, most people did not visit her shop with any sort of regularity. Regina was a realist. She knew the woman probably wouldn't be back soon, if ever. But she could hope.

 

Regina gave the counter one last swipe and ventured into the living room with Henry, catching the last few minutes of the episode as he curled into her arms. She inhaled the aroma of his hair, even though it was a little sweaty because tonight was bath night. When the episode was over, they played the game where they drew letters on each other's backs and tried to guess what they were. They played until Regina tired of it – Henry could play the game for hours and would if given the chance – and then it was bath time.

 

After Henry was squeaky clean and tucked in bed, Regina pulled out the big brown book of fairytales. Henry was obsessed with fairytales, had been for as long as she could remember. He would take them in any form, Brothers Grimm or Hans Christian Andersen, princesses or wolves. He had a large collection, but this particular book was his favorite.

 

She read him the story of Snow White, watching as his eyes started drooping and his yawns happened closer and closer together.

 

“...and they lived happily ever after. The end.”

 

Regina leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his forehead, smoothed his hair back from his face.

 

“Good night, sweet prince. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mommy. G'night.”

 

Regina stood quietly and shut the door behind her. She changed into silk pajamas, poured herself a glass of wine, and settled into the couch for a long evening of reading _The Count of Monte Cristo_.

 

And if the blonde woman happened to pop into her head from time to time, she just blamed the wine.

 

–

 

The woman reappeared three days later, and Regina pretended to herself that she had not been counting. But the bell tinkled, and she looked up, ready to go into her, “Hello, how are you, is there anything I can help you with today, etc.” speech, but she stopped short when she saw who it was. And all that emerged was a surprised “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” the woman returned with a grin.

 

“You came back.”

 

“I told you I would!”

 

“Yes, well, people say that a lot. Something about the smell of books. I have a theory that it causes endorphins and temporary insanity. But then they get back to their real life and realize that they only read five books a year.”

 

“Well, I was serious. I like it here! And I read way more than five books a year, so you'll probably see me pretty often.”

 

“Excellent! What kind of books do you like to read?” Regina asked as she placed the book she had been holding back on the shelf.

 

“I like mysteries. And thrillers. And anything with spies or explosions, preferably both.” The blonde's grin was infectious, and Regina felt herself smiling in return.

 

“You like some excitement in your books, then?”

 

“Oh, definitely. Like I don't get enough in my life as it is,” she chuckled to herself. “I'm a bail bondsperson.”

 

“Oh my! I've never actually met anyone with that job before. I would imagine that would definitely be exciting.”

 

“It has its moments. It's less crazy than you would probably think, most days. I spend a lot of time doing research, and sometimes even more time waiting around for skips to show where I think they'll be. So I read a lot while I'm on stakeouts and stuff.”

 

Regina nodded. “That makes sense.”

 

“I'm Emma Swan, by the way.” She held out her hand, and Regina took it. Emma. She memorized it, let her feel it as she spoke the syllables. “Hello, Emma. I'm Regina Mills. Nice to meet you. Again, I suppose.”

 

Emma laughed. “You, too.”

 

She left a few minutes later, after selecting a Tess Gerritsen novel at Regina's suggestion.

 

Regina felt the buzz of her presence for hours after she left.

 

 _Emma_.

 

–

 

“Okay, Regina, what's up with you?”

 

“What?” Regina looked up distractedly from her plate at Kathryn, who was gazing at her expectantly. They were out at one of their favorite restaurants for a Girls' Night while Henry stayed with Granny.

 

“You. Quiet. Distracted. You're practically moony. Wait. Oh my God, did you meet someone?” Kathryn's voice rose so much that the couple at the next table glanced over at them.

 

“Shh! And no. Well, maybe.”

 

Kathryn let out a small squeal. “Details, Regina! I need details!”

 

“There aren't any to give. It isn't going anywhere. It's just...oh, this is ridiculous. We're not teenagers. I don't need to give you every detail of my practically nonexistant interactions with a cute woman who happened to walk into my shop.

 

“Ooh, I love cute women.”

 

“Really? Did you recently undergo a lifestyle change I didn't know about? And you didn't come to me first? I'm offended.”

 

“Haha, you're hilarious. You know what I mean. I love that _you_ love cute women, and you are not getting out of this conversation so easily.”

 

“There really isn't much to tell. She came into my shop last week, then again yesterday. I felt...I haven't felt like that around someone in a long time. It's unsettling. I don't think I like it.”

 

“Um, yes you do. We all do, Regina. We just pretend not to.”

 

“It's inconvenient. I can't have a simple conversation without wondering what her hair feels like.”

 

“What does it look like?”

 

“Long. Blond. Wavy. Incredible. She's practically a goddess. Now excuse me while I drown myself in this wine.” She picked up her glass and took a healthy gulp while Kathryn giggled at her antics.

 

“Did you ask her out?”

 

“Kathryn. Don't you think I would have started the conversation with, “So, I have a date with this amazing woman,” if I had?”

 

“I'd like to think so, but you honestly play it pretty close to the vest sometimes. Even with me.”

 

Regina just made a noncommittal sound and took another bite of her pasta.

 

“So why didn't you?”

 

“I don't know. I have Henry and-”

 

“And your work and your life is 100% perfect. Yeah. I know. So why are you still thinking about her?”

 

Regina paused. “Fair point.”

 

“I know. So answer a question for me. Do you _want_ to ask her out?”

 

“I don't know.” Kathryn rolled her eyes, and Regina let out a frustrated huff. “ _Yes_. Okay. Yes. But I don't even know if it's an option. I don't know if she even likes women.”

 

“You won't know unless you ask.”

 

“She might not even come into the store again.”

 

“Well, if she does, you know what to do.”

 

“We'll see.”

 

Kathryn opened her mouth to say something further, but Regina silenced her with a death glare. “And that is as much as I'm committing to on the subject.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

“So how's Henry?”

 

Regina smiled immediately, recalling how cute her son had been today as he'd rushed off, excited for pajama day at school. The subject of her love life was dropped for the rest of the night, until the cab pulled to a stop in front of her apartment, and Kathryn placed a hand on her arm before she got out.

 

“What?”

 

“I just have a quick question.”

 

“Okaaay.” She drew the word out hesitantly.

 

“What's her name?”

 

She sighed. “You're incorrigible, Kathryn.”

 

Kathryn just looked at her expectantly.

 

“Emma. Her name is Emma.”

 

Kathryn inspected her face and broke out into a grin. “You've got it so bad.”

 

“Go to hell, dear.”

 

Kathryn laughed. “You know you love me. See you next week!”

 

“Bye.”

 

Regina waved as the cab rolled away, shaking her head at her friend. If she were anyone else, Regina would have had her head. But Kathryn was her oldest friend, and she knew Regina too well, knew just how far to press her without doing – or incurring – any permanent damage.

 

And to be fair, she did have a point. Regina simply had not decided whether or not to act on it.

 

–

 

She got her chance the next day when Emma showed up twenty minutes before closing time.

 

“Hey, Regina.”

 

“Emma.” She raised a brow. “Back so soon?”

 

“What can I say? It's been a slow couple days, and that book you recommended was awesome. I love the show, but I'd never read any of the Rizzoli and Isles books.”

 

“I thought you might enjoy it.”

 

“Do you have any other recommendations?”

 

“Have you ever read the Stephanie Plum novels?”

 

“No?” Emma trailed after her to the mystery section, and Regina stopped in front of the Es. “Here.” She picked up _One for the Money_ and placed it in Emma's hand. “They're the only books I've ever read with a bounty hunter as the main character. I'm sure they're not true to life, so I would understand if you don't want to read them. But they quite entertaining. And there's no shortage of explosions.”

 

“Well, you know how I feel about explosions,” Emma grinned. “Maybe I'll go ahead and take the first two.” She reached around Regina to pick up _Two for the Dough_. “I assume this is the second one?”

 

“You would be correct.”

 

“These better be good. I'm going to start allocating part of my check to be a Book Fund or something if I keep this up.”

 

“Well, this series is pretty long, so there is always the library if needed.”

 

“Oh, I use that, too. But I just like to support the authors when I can, you know? Not to mention the awesome bookstore owners.”

 

Regina smiled self-consciously back at Emma, wondering if she was just being friendly or if she was trying to convey something more. And if she was, in fact, flirting, Regina should step it up and just ask her out. She just wasn't sure how to proceed. It had been a long time. Plus, Regina was not usually the one expressing interest. Not because she was opposed to it by any means, but because she did not place a high priority on dating. Therefore, she was usually the one responding to being pursued, rather than vice versa. So she was not exactly sure how to go about it. She was horrendous at flirting.

 

She decided to play it safe. “Well, this bookstore owner appreciates it and hopes you like the books.”

 

Emma bit her lip like she wanted to say something but refrained, and Regina's eyes immediately zeroed in on the movement. She felt herself flush a little as she contemplated the soft, pink flesh and told herself to get a grip. This was ridiculous, bordering on absurd.

 

Regina spun away and marched back to the register.

 

“I guess I should probably let you close up, huh?” Emma asked, glancing at her watch. “Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was.”

 

“Oh, you're fine, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma's nose wrinkled. “Um, I'm sorry, did you just turn into a Victorian matron?”

 

Regina let out a startled laugh. “Excuse me?”

 

“You called me Miss Swan. Who does that?”

 

“People with manners, maybe?”

 

“You just called me Emma like five minutes ago.”

 

“Well, sorry, _Emma_. I didn't mean to offend you.”

 

“You didn't offend me. You just weirded me out for a sec. You aren't secretly some weird hundred-year-old vampire who doesn't age, are you?”

 

A stifled giggle sounded behind them as Henry peeked out of the break room right behind Regina.

 

“Yeah, Mom, you're not a vampire, are you?”

 

Emma started visibly at the _mom_ , and Regina saw her quickly glance down at Regina's bare left hand.

 

“No, dear.”

 

“Are you sure? It would explain why you always stay up wayyyy later than I do. Vampires don't need sleep.”

 

“That's because I'm an adult, and you, young man, are not quite yet.”

 

“You look like you're almost there to me, though,” Emma chimed in. “How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen?”

 

Henry chortled, shaking his head. “I'm seven.”

 

“Really? I thought you were older! You're so tall!”

 

His chest puffed out proudly, and Regina knew the words meant extra to him because he had always been short for his age.

 

“I'm Henry.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Henry. I'm Emma.”

 

Henry stretched up across the counter to reach Emma's hand and shake it. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“My, what excellent manners you have. Your mom taught you well, it looks like,” Emma commented, smirking up at Regina.

 

“A lost art in these dark times. I like to pass them on.”

 

“Just remember, Henry. My name is _Emma_. Can you say that? Em-ma.”

 

He gave her a confused look. “Emma. Yeah. Got it.”

 

“Great. Now if your mom ever calls me something else, you can remind her, okay?”

 

Regina laughed softly, scowling playfully at the blonde as she rang up the books.

 

“Okay,” Henry agreed.

 

“Glad that's settled. Now, I'll head out so your mom can get back to work.”

 

“Bye!” Henry waved.

 

“Have a good night, _Emma_ ,” Regina said, emphasizing the last word.

 

“Thanks, _Regina_. You, too. Bye, kid.” Emma turned to leave, and Regina's was attacked by an overwhelming instinct to make her stay “Wait!”

 

Emma turned back questioningly, and Regina looked down and grabbed the first thing she saw. She held out the bookmark as if she were brandishing a sword. “We just got the first shipment of our brand new bookmarks. I thought you might like the first one. You can never have too many bookmarks, you know.”

 

 _This_ was why she didn't flirt. She blurted random things and then rambled like a six-year-old overdosing on cotton candy.

 

Emma looked confused for a split second, like she wasn't quite sure why a bookmark was worth an outburst. And to be fair, it wasn't. Regina tried not to blush. Then Emma stepped toward her and took the bookmark. “Thanks. That's true. Half the time I always wind up using receipts and hair ties or whatever else I have handy.”

 

“You're welcome.” Silence reigned awkwardly for the next few seconds, and Emma pressed her lips together and shrugged a shoulder before throwing out, “Well, good night!”

 

She disappeared out the door, and Regina couldn't decide if she wanted to dance or bang her head against the counter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I wound up doing some unplanned family/babysitting stuff, and then I accidentally fell into the giant hole that is Photoshop. Anyway, this is it! The finished product. Enjoy!  
> TW: Brief mention of miscarriage.

Emma didn't show up again for a week, and Regina tried not to be disappointed each day when Henry flipped the sign to CLOSED and she still hadn't seen the younger woman.

 

This was why it was better not to get her hopes up. She knew that.

 

Then she emerged from the back room with an armful of books one day and _oh_. Emma was there. In a _dress_. A bright pink dress that was short and hugged all the right places and did things to Regina's insides. Regina blinked and focused on Emma's face. Was she wearing lip gloss? Had she been on a date? That was the only reasonable explanation, and Regina tried to ignore the jealous twist in her gut.

 

“Regina!” Emma exclaimed, “There you are! We need to talk.” She seemed equally excited and angry, and Regina was taken aback by the odd combination.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

“You! You started me on these Stephanie Plum books. And just for the record? She's, like, the worst bail bondsperson in the world. Do you have any idea how dangerous the stuff she pulls is? She should be dead.”

 

“I warned you it probably wasn't realistic.”

 

Emma snorted. “Yeah, not exactly.”

 

“So you didn't like them?”

 

“Well, I wouldn't say that. I almost quit partway through the first book because she was driving me crazy. But then I decided to stop getting bothered every time she made a stupid decision and kind of made it into a game. So I actually wound up getting the next two from the library, and now I'm addicted. I can't put them down! They're cracktastic.”

 

Regina laughed. “I'm...glad?”

 

“I'm not sure if I am or not. Either way, it's totally your fault.”

 

“There's really no way to get out of that one, is there?”

 

“Not at all.” Emma smirked at her. “So, the way I see it, you owe me.”

 

“Oh?” Regina's heart started beating a little faster. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Now you have to read something _I_ recommend.”

 

Well. Regina tried not to be disappointed. “You don't even know what I like.”

 

Emma sized her up. “You seem like the kind who would read a little bit of everything, am I right?”

 

“Guilty. I make a point of it, actually. That way, I usually have at least a vague reference point for recommendations in different genres.”

 

Emma nodded. “Do you read teen books?”

 

“On occasion.”

 

“Have you read _Dangerous Girls_ by Abigail Haas?”

 

“No, I don't know that one.”

 

“Well, look it up, sister, because you're reading it. And it will make your head explode.”

 

Regina chuckled. “Okay, if you insist.” She retrieved a pen and a slip of paper from under the counter and wrote down the details.

 

Emma ran her fingers over brightly colored spines while she browsed a few feet away in the mystery section. “Sorry I haven't been in for a while. It's been a crazy week. Like, super crazy. In fact, I just came from a job. Hence the outfit.” She gestured vaguely to the hot pink creation Regina was still doing her best to ignore.

 

“Do you frequently work dressed like that?”

 

“Ha! Oh, no. I set up an early dinner date with one of the skips. The douchebag had embezzled a crap ton of money and left his wife and was hiding out in a motel, but his priorities somehow still included online dating.”

 

“Wow. What a winner.”

 

“Yeah. He's down at the station now, and I get my money. So it all worked out.” She grimaced in embarrassment. “Except for the part where I knocked him out against his own steering wheel. That might have been a little over the line.”

 

Regina's eyebrows shot to her hairline. “You don't say.”

 

“In my defense, it _did_ make my job easier. He was a flight risk. And it's not like I haven't knocked guys out before. But I really just did it because he made me mad.”

 

“What did he do?”

 

“Besides being scum and making me wear four inch heels?” Emma tried to joke, but Regina could tell there was something else going on underneath. So she said nothing, waiting for Emma to continue. “He said some things that hit home, you know? He said. Well, he said I didn't know anything about family. Which I don't. But I really didn't want to be reminded of that today of all days. And now here I am, spilling my guts to you like you're my best friend, and you're probably wondering why on earth you let this crazy lady into your store.”

 

“Not at all,” Regina assured her. She didn't know what to to. Her arms hung limply at her sides. Regina wasn't a hugger by any stretch of the imagination, but she wanted to put her arms around Emma right then. Not for any romantic reason, simply to comfort. But as Emma had pointed out, despite the immediate connection she had felt to the woman, they were practically strangers. They had only spoken a few times. “There's no one else here. Talk as much as you want.” Regina moved over to the leather chairs and sat, gesturing for Emma to do the same. She thought back to something the other woman had mentioned earlier. “Why today of all days?”

 

Emma shrugged. “It's my birthday.”

 

“Oh, happy birthday!”

 

“Thanks,” Emma replied wryly. “It's just another day, really. Except I always have a cupcake. A really big cupcake. And I _do_ love cupcakes.”

 

“Do you-” Regina stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to offend the other woman.

 

“What?”

 

Regina swallowed. “Do you not have anyone to spend it with?”

 

Emma looked down. “Not really. I'm kind of a loner. And as you probably already guessed, I don't have any family.”

 

“Would you like to spend it with me?” Regina blurted before she could second guess herself.

 

“Really?” Emma looked up. “I wasn't fishing for that, I swear. I don't even know why I'm telling you this.”

 

“Sometimes it's easiest to open up to strangers.”

 

“Well, we're not exactly that.”

 

“No, but we don't know each other very well yet.”

 

Emma's lips widened into a hesitant smile. “Yet?”

 

Regina felt herself getting flustered. “Yes, you know. If we were to spend together, surely we would learn more than we do now. So. We would be at a different level of...friendship.”

 

Emma's small smile had formed into a full-fledged grin. “I see. I would love to reach a different level with you, if you were serious about the offer.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Emma held her gaze, and Regina felt her heart flutter.

 

“Would the kid be coming, too?”

 

“Henry? No. He went home with a friend today. I'll be picking him up in the morning.”

 

“Ah, too bad. I felt like we could become great friends.”

 

“He is pretty spectacular.”

 

“I...noticed you don't wear a ring,” Emma started hesitantly. “Does that mean his dad is no longer in the picture?”

 

Regina looked down. “No. He was killed in a car accident before Henry was born.”

 

“Oh God. I'm so sorry.”

 

“It's okay. It was a long time ago.”

 

“Still. I never even knew my parents, and I sometimes still miss them. I can't even imagine going through that.”

 

“Now I'm sorry.”

 

“Like you said, it's been a long time. Thanks, though.”

 

Regina nodded, then smiled brightly. “Well, I think that should conclude the serious portion of the day, don't you think?”

 

Emma sighed in relief. “Absolutely. I don't know how much more of that I could do. I think I just fulfilled my opening up quota for the next three years.”

 

“As for tonight, I close the shop in an hour. Do you want to meet after that?”

 

“Perfect. It'll give me time to get out of this outfit. My feet are _dying_.”

 

“I can imagine. Those shoes are rather incredible, though.” _And they make your legs look amazing_.

 

“Thanks. I love them, but more in a hypothetical sense,” she said, glancing wryly down at the high heels. “So, about tonight. Have you ever been to Red's?”

 

Regina shook her head.

 

“It's this little place a few blocks from here. I know the owner, and the food is _amazing_. It's totally casual, and they have fantastic cupcakes. I could meet you there?”

 

“Sure. Do you know the address?”

 

Emma scrambled through her purse for a pen and paper. “Here, I'll write down directions for you. It should be super easy to find.” She finished writing, then let the pen hover for a moment. “But here is my number in case you get lost or something,” she added, scribbling a string of numbers across the bottom.

 

The bell above the door rang as she finished writing, and a couple walked in. “Hello, welcome to Storybrooke,” Regina greeted, standing up and smiling politely. The couple nodded back at her and began perusing the stacks.

 

Regina turned back to Emma and took the proffered slip of paper.

 

“I guess I'll see you later, then,” Emma said.

 

“I'll look forward to it,” Regina let herself say, and it felt right when she saw Emma's eyes light up.

 

\--

 

Regina found Red's without a problem, but she programmed Emma's number into her phone anyway. Just in case they did something like this again.

 

She walked into the diner and was immediately captivated by fairytale themed decor. The far wall was completely covered by a mural inspired by Little Red Riding Hood, and Regina was studying it when she noticed Emma standing and waving her over from a table near the back corner.

 

Regina made her way over to meet the blonde and continued examining her surroundings.

 

“You made it,” Emma said, smiling as they both slid into opposite sides of the booth.

 

“Your directions were perfect. I can't believe I've never seen this place before. I need to bring Henry here.”

 

“It's neat, right?”

 

“Very. And he adores fairytales. He's absolutely obsessed with them.”

 

“Really?”

 

“You have no idea. He is an expert. You should quiz him sometime.” Regina winced inwardly. “You know, if you get the chance.”

 

“I'll definitely have to do that,” Emma replied, smiling broadly.

 

A woman with a red streak in her hair and a plunging neckline appeared. “Emma! Haven't seen you in a while.”

 

“I know! Work's been a little crazy.” Emma gestured at Regina. “Ruby, this is Regina. Regina, Ruby. Regina owns a bookstore. Ruby's the owner here, and she also does the amazing desserts. She has, unfortunately, rejected my proposal that she marry me and bake me cupcakes every day.”

 

Ruby laughed. “Nice to meet you, Regina.”

 

“You as well, Ruby.”

 

“Hot cocoa with cinnamon, Emma?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ruby turned to her. “And for you, Regina?”

 

“I'll take an iced tea, please.”

 

“Coming right up!” Ruby sauntered away, leaving Emma and Regina alone at the table.

 

“So, what's good here?” Regina asked, unfolding her menu.

 

“Everything, basically. Their bacon cheeseburger is like heaven in your mouth.”

 

“Tempting, but I might have a heart attack just thinking about it. This chipotle chicken sounds wonderful, though.”

 

They pondered over the menus for a few minutes until Ruby brought the drinks, then gave her their respective orders. When they were alone again, Regina pondered Emma's drink.

 

“You drink your cocoa with cinnamon?”

 

“I know, it's weird.”

 

“I wouldn't say weird. Intriguing, though. I never would have thought to try it. How did you come up with the idea?”

 

“I don't really know.” Emma stirred her cocoa with a spoon and didn't let her gaze waver from the circular motion. “You know those things where you smell a particular scent and you immediately associate it with a certain memory?”

 

Regina nodded, and Emma must have picked it up from her peripheral vision, because she continued. “It's like that. But I don't remember what memory it goes to. I've liked the taste for as long as I can remember, and I always feel like it links me to something. It's like I have this memory that I just can't quite grasp. I have this theory that maybe it was one of my mom's crazy cravings when she was pregnant with me.” She shook her head and blinked. “Which is ridiculous, I know. It could be something from one of my foster families or homes when I was younger. Or it could be nothing.”

 

“I don't think it sounds ridiculous at all.”

 

Emma's eyes were so vulnerable they took Regina's breath away when she looked up and met the brunette's gaze. “Really?”

 

“I think it is very possible. The only person I've ever seen as enthusiastic as Henry about grilled cheese was his father. It could be a coincidence, but I don't like to think so.”

 

Emma looked back down at the table. “I've never told anyone that before. God, I don't know what's wrong with me. Normally I don't share anything at all. Apparently if I do, it's like damn floodgates or something. Aren't you the lucky one?” she laughed humorlessly and avoided Regina's gaze.

 

“I don't do the friends thing well, either, if it's any consolation,” Regina said, hoping the self-deprecating honesty would be some comfort to Emma. “I have one best friend, Kathryn. We've known each other since grade school. Other than her, well. Let's just say I'm not the best at opening up to new people.”

 

“You could've fooled me.”

 

“If I can be your exception, you can be mine.”

 

Emma's lip curled up into a half-smile and she held Regina's gaze. “I think I can handle that.”

 

Regina swallowed and nodded once, definitively, before looking down at her tea. “Good.”

 

When their food came, Emma made noises of appreciation over her burger and Regina enjoyed every bite of her chicken. Soon enough, it was time for cupcakes, and Emma's excitement refused to be contained. She vacillated back and forth between the abundance of flavor choices in a way that should have been maddening but was really just adorable. Still, though, it was getting to the point where Regina couldn't help saying something.

 

“It's not life or death, you know. You can just choose one.”

 

“Yeah, but this is gonna set the tone for the rest of the year! What if it's supposed to be a strawberry year and I wind up going with peanut butter? That'd just be all wrong.”

 

“That might be a little farfetched.”

 

Emma laughed. “Yeah, I know. It's just a game I like to play. And it helps me justify taking fifteen minutes to decide on a cupcake flavor.”

 

She ended up deciding on chocolate – classic and delicious – and Regina went with spiced carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. She rarely splurged on dessert, but today was definitely a day for it.

 

“Happy birthday, Emma,” she said when their cupcakes appeared. Emma shook her head when Regina reached for her fork, defiantly taking a huge bite of the sizable cupcake, getting frosting on her nose in the process.

 

Regina tried to raise a superior eyebrow but couldn't maintain the expression because the urge to laugh was too overwhelming.

 

“Great look.”

 

“Thanks. I'm thinking of starting a trend,” Emma answered, reaching for a napkin.

 

They stayed until the cupcakes were demolished and only tiny crumbs adorned their plates. Regina sighed, stretching back against the back of the booth.

 

“I don't remember the last time I ate this much.”

 

“Good, right?” Emma said, mirroring her movements.

 

“I might not recover for a week. That cupcake was _massive_.”

 

“I told you they were amazing.”

 

“You were certainly telling the truth.”

 

“I try to do that as often as possible.”

 

Regina nodded. “An admirable quality.”

 

They lapsed into companionable silence, and Regina glanced at her watch and did a double take.

 

“How did it get this late?”

 

Emma grabbed her phone and looked at the screen. “Wow. I have no idea. Guess we talked too much.”

 

“It would appear so. We'll definitely have to do this again.”

 

Emma raised her glass. "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

 

"It's 'beautiful,'" Regina corrected automatically.

 

"Um, yeah, it's just a quote from an old movie."

 

"Casablanca. I'm aware. I mean, it's 'beautiful friendship.'"

 

Understanding dawned in the blonde woman's eyes, and her mouth dropped open. "Wow, way to ruin my toast with unnecessary details."

 

"There's nothing wrong with details. I love details."

 

"You seem like you would,” Emma said, one side of her mouth quirked in what could be amusement, but Regina wasn't sure.

 

Regina raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

 

"Not in a bad way or anything. I mean, okay, maybe a little annoying sometimes, like totally tanking my toast. But good overall. Like you have this way of noticing every detail and keeping control of them all. That's why you're so kickass at everything you do, like starting a business and raising a son on your own.”

 

Regina shifted uncomfortably. “Thank you. I guess. I just do what needs to be done. You seem like you do the same.”

 

Emma huffed a laugh that wasn't entirely mirthful. “I'm familiar with the concept.”

 

There were a thousand stories in that sentence, and Regina wanted to hear each and every one.

 

\--

 

Emma became a regular after that. She would pop into the store two or three times a week, and each time it seemed she stayed a little longer. When the store was busy, she just shopped and sipped on her cocoa. (She wasn't much of a tea drinker, and she had started bringing in her own drinks once she confirmed that Regina didn't have a problem with it.) But if there was a lull, she would stay for an hour or two, keeping Regina company as she reshelved and straightened and checked spines to ensure the books stayed in alphabetical order.

 

They discussed a variety of topics, from life stories to current events to movies. The topic of celebrity crushes arose one day, and Regina held back a crazy urge to dance when Emma's answers revealed that she was equally into ladies just as much as men. She owned her sexuality with total comfort, and didn't seem entirely surprised when Regina revealed that she was similarly inclined.

 

Regina felt like they were on the edge of something that day, but before it could be explored, a huge group of customers invaded the store. Regina had never imagined the day would come when she would resent people simply for discovering her store and spending money in it, but they took up the rest of the time before Emma had to leave. That alone had her biting her lip to refrain from making sarcastic remarks as the group long outstayed their welcome.

 

Emma's visits continued. They decided to start a book club, and Emma agreed to make fliers for it. She thought Ruby might be interested, and Regina knew Granny and Kathryn would. Even if it just started with the five of them, it would be good for business to have a regular book group. And the idea of having a constant circle of women whose company she enjoyed was not unappealing.

 

So sometimes they planned and sometimes they just talked. Emma had a never-ending supply of interesting stories from her job, many of them funny enough that Regina would have to set down her stack of books to keep from dropping them as she doubled over in laughter at the blonde's escapades. Then there was the night in the Mills apartment after Henry went to bed when Emma shared the story of a lost girl and a boy named Neal and prison and an unexpected pregnancy that was over almost as soon as it began. She held Emma's hand as the blonde fought tears and lost and she held and held and held and never wanted to let go.

 

Henry had grown closer to Emma as well, his levels of hero-worship escalating with her every visit. He had taken immediately to hot cocoa with cinnamon, which she brought him as an occasional treat. He listened to her stories with rapt attention and told her anecdotes from his own days in return. He drew her in her yellow Bug for a school assignment, and she texted Regina a picture of it stuck to the front of her fridge, captioned **Show this to Henry :D**. Regina had, but not until after her heart had skipped a beat at how _right_ the picture felt. One night, Henry even so far as to let her take over the sacred duty of checking under the chairs when she stayed until close. (He did not, however, let her flip the sign, performing the duty with his ever-faithful enthusiasm.)

 

As weeks stretched slowly into one month and then two, Regina looked forward to Emma's visits with an excitement that could by no stretch of the imagination be called merely friendly. And it was getting more and more difficult to pretend otherwise. Kathryn's advice was to just bite the bullet and tell her already.

 

Regina scowled at her empty living room as she paced with the phone to her ear. “You know it's not that simple.”

 

“It really is. Look, the longer you wait, the more awkward it will be if she isn't interested. And if she _is_ , then you're just putting yourself through torture when you don't have to.”

 

Regina didn't have a good answer to that, so she just hung up the phone.

 

Twenty minutes and a good deal of brooding later, Regina texted her.

 

**Sorry. You're right.**

 

She received a reply a few moments later. **I know. :)**

 

Regina would have rolled her eyes, but she was already contemplating how to go about it. The last thing she wanted was to make Emma uncomfortable or pressured into something she didn't want. But Regina doubted that would be a problem. She had no intention of issuing any ultimatums or any such nonsense. She would be Emma's friend regardless, but this secret had to end.

 

They had plans to go out to dinner tomorrow, so Regina decided it would be best to do it then. This wasn't the kind of thing one did over the phone. She would talk to Henry about it in the morning, and if he was agreeable (which she had no doubt he would be), she would go for it.

 

\--

 

Emma appeared in front of her door in a simple but stunning black dress the next evening, and Regina just blinked for a few moments before she said, “ _Wow_. You look great.”

 

“Likewise,” Emma said, letting her gaze skim along Regina's maroon dress, and she felt her pulse thrum under the scrutiny.

 

They drove to the restaurant together, and Regina started to feel like this was a date she didn't know she was going on. She told herself the thought was ridiculous, that she was just letting her desires and her plans to confess her feelings color her judgment.

 

So she behaved like she normally would. She talked. She ordered. She memorized the way Emma's smile reflected in the glass of the window when she laughed, and she ate her food even though her stomach was more nervous than hungry.

 

Regina waited until they finished the main course and were waiting on dessert before she broached the subject. She breathed deeply to calm her nerves. This was nothing. She wouldn't put any pressure on Emma. They would be friends regardless. The funny thing was that she was almost more terrified by the possibility of Emma returning her feelings as she was the opposite. But Regina knew nothing if not how to meet a challenge when she was scared, so she licked her lips, took a deep breath, and started.

 

“Emma, I have something to confess. I haven't been entirely straight with you.” Regina paused and almost started giggling at the unintentional double entendre. She blamed the nerves; she was so jittery right now she was borderline hysterical, probably.

 

Emma frowned, leaning forward. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

 

“No. No, not at all. Just the opposite, in fact.” Regina took a deep breath. “Emma, I very much enjoy being your friend. We've known each other a relatively short time, but already you are very important to me. So whatever you do, please don't take this the wrong way. I will always continue to be your friend. However, if you would be amenable, I would like us to consider being more.”

 

Emma laughed. Not exactly a laugh, but her face went smiley and she looked down and breathed out a big huff of air in a very laugh-like fashion. Regina just sat frozen, unsure what to make of her reaction.

 

The younger woman looked back up and met her eyes. “God, Regina. You can't just start out a speech like that. I thought you were dying or leaving the country or something.”

 

“No.”

 

“Thank God. Wait, though. Did you actually start a romantic confession by saying that you wanted to be _straight_ with me?”

 

Regina's eyebrows furrowed. “Technically, I believe I said I _hadn't_ been straight with you.”

 

Emma laughed outright. “That's even better.”

 

“Are you critiquing my speech?”

 

“Consider it payback for ruining my toast on my birthday.”

 

Regina quirked a brow. “I hardly think the two compare. You've yet to answer my question, by the way. In case you had already forgotten.”

 

Emma's grin turned teasing. “Oh, I know. I thought I'd let you sweat it out for a few seconds, to get you back for that heart attack you almost gave me.” She reached forward until she clasped Regina's hands in her own, her face suddenly, heartbreakingly sincere. “Of course, you beautiful, brilliant idiot. I'm crazy about you. I was going to tell you tonight, actually.”

 

Regina blinked. “Really?”

 

“Yes, really. I just hadn't gotten up the courage yet. That's what tonight was all about. Fancier restaurant. The flowers. Me, wearing a dress. I thought I would show you that I could do this for real. I'm not-” Emma paused, seemingly unsure how to continue. She swallowed, and Regina squeezed her fingers gently. “I'm not used to having much in my life. I haven't had a serious relationship in a long time. And I want to do this right. You and Henry...you're the best thing in my life. But you're, you know, you. You're classy and you deserve to be with someone who can give you everything you want. And just so we're clear, this isn't me, this dresses and fancy restaurants thing, but I can do it sometimes. For you.”

 

“Emma-”

 

“Hold on. Let me finish, okay? I had this whole speech planned out, so now I have to get through it. I probably wouldn't be the best girlfriend. I'm not great at talking about my feelings, though it's easier around you. And I will probably never stop putting my feet on your coffee table.”

 

Regina laughed softly.

 

“But,” Emma continued. “I think you and the kid are both amazing, and I want to spend more time with both of you, finding out ways to make you happy.”

 

Regina's eyes were misty, and she had to blink and clear her throat before she could speak. “I think that could be arranged. I would very much like to do the same for you, in fact. Whatever you do, though, Emma, don't think you have to change for me. And don't put me on a pedestal. I have more than my share of faults.”

 

“Oh, trust me, I know,” Emma interjected, and Regina scowled playfully.

 

“I thought we weren't interrupting?”

 

Emma mimed zipping her lips, then brought her hand back down to the table and let their fingers entwine.

 

“I'm no expert on relationships either, but I believe we can make this work. We'll take it slow. I don't want to rush into anything, but I can guarantee you that I want this. If we're being honest – which will be key here – I've been interested since that first day you came into the store.”

 

“Me, too,” Emma confessed. Regina had a sudden flashback to all those moments when their gazes had held just a beat too long, the time Emma had brushed her hair back from her face when her hands were full. All the moments she had wondered and thought _just maybe._ To have it confirmed felt like flying, and Regina was positively giddy, holding the blonde's moony gaze and feeling fairly confident that hers looked exactly the same.

Emma's tongue poked out of her mouth, and her expression turned innocently devious, if such a thing was possible. “So, I've been thinking. Not to be overly eager or anything, but when do we get to the kissing part? Because not gonna lie, I've spent a lot of time thinking about it.”

 

“We're grown women. I see no reason to delay any further,” Regina said, her heart speeding in her chest as she leaned forward.

 

“Definitely not,” Emma replied, and she scooted closer. Together, they closed the distance until pink lips met red, and Regina's whole body felt like it was light and airy and tingling. She was focused entirely on the blonde's mouth on hers and the sensations of the silky strands against her fingertips as she let her hand skim lightly through the ends of Emma's tresses. She let out a hum of approval, longed to deepen the kiss but, as they were still in a public place, opted to draw back instead.

 

“Wow. I can't wait to do that more,” Emma breathed, staring at her mouth.

 

Regina arched a brow and bit her lip, let her voice drop until it was a husky rasp. “You have no idea.”

 

She enjoyed watching as Emma's eyes glazed over and her breathing got heavier. Then she blinked and shook her head a little.

 

“Jesus. Can you talk like that all the time? No, you know what, scratch that. I'd lose my mind.”

 

Regina let out a throaty laugh and sat back in her seat, but their hands stayed clasped in the middle of the table until the waiter appeared with dessert.

 

Regina held up her glass of wine and said, “Emma, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship.”

 

Emma smirked and shook her head. “Not to be a jerk, but I'm pretty sure someone told me it's 'beautiful friendship.'”

 

“In this case, I'd say they both apply.”

 

“I'll drink to that.”

 

They smiled, their glasses clinked, and in one of those romantic comedies Regina was secretly fond of, Henry would have been sitting in a chair at Granny's with a smile on his face, staring off into the distance as he wondered ifhis mom and Emma were falling in love at that very moment.

 

In reality, he was in the process of losing the last chocolate chip cookie he had bet on the fact that Granny couldn't beat him on Rainbow Road. He lamented his defeat when they went around to pick him up a while later, and Emma promised to show him some tricks to help him stay on the track and get through the course faster.

 

“You're the best, Emma,” he proclaimed, giving her a sideways hug as he walked out into the cool autumn night, sandwiched between the blonde and brunette.

 

“I'm inclined to agree with Henry,” Regina said, glancing over her son's head at Emma.

 

“I'm pretty awesome, it's true,” Emma stage whispered to Henry, and he giggled, linking his arms through each of theirs as they walked to the car.

 

They reached the apartment complex and walked Emma to her Bug.

 

“Night, kid. See you soon!” she said, high-fiving him.

 

“Good night, Emma,” Regina said, eying Emma's lips before glancing at Henry to see if he was watching them.

 

He was, eyes narrowed, moving back and forth between them. “Are you gonna start kissing each other now?”

 

Emma gave a startled laugh. “What gives you that idea?”

 

“Mommy said this morning that you might.”

 

“Oh, really?” Regina felt her face flush as Emma looked over at her.

 

“Yeah. I said it was okay. She gives the best kisses. You can have some as long as you don't take all mine.”

 

Regina smiled at her son, ruffling his hair. “You never need to worry about that, Henry. I will always have hundreds of special kisses, just for you. I have a different kind of kisses for Emma.”

 

“Okay,” he replied happily.

 

“You're a good sport, kid. And if it helps, I can give you kisses, too.”

 

“Are _you_ a good kisser?” Henry asked.

 

“I haven't had a lot of practice, but I think I'm pretty decent. Let's see,” Emma bent down and planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

 

“How was that?”

 

“Pretty good.”

 

“I still need to practice, huh?”

 

“You'll get the hang of it.”

 

“Hey, Henry? You wanna look away for a minute so I can practice my grown-up kisses?”

 

He wrinkled his nose and did just that, keeping his hand in Regina's as he turned around and watched the passing cars.

 

Emma stepped in closer and brought their lips together immediately, and Regina sighed into her mouth. She brought her free hand up to caress the blonde's face, deepening the kiss as Emma murmured in agreement. Regina could feel the warmth from her skin, felt the visceral pull to get ever closer until they were melded into one being.

 

Letting out a disappointed breath, she drew back a few inches, pressing a last peck to the blonde's lips.

 

“So, how are my grown up kisses?” Emma whispered.

 

“I'd say they're pretty spectacular, but there's always room for improvement. I suggest frequent practice.”

 

“Well, I'd hate to be a disappointment.”

 

“You could never be that,” Regina assured, moving her thumb back and forth across her cheek.

 

“Are you guys done yet?” Henry asked, breaking the moment.

 

Regina laughed, drawing back. “It's safe.”

 

“Oh, good. Man, grown-up kisses are long.”

 

“Sometimes,” Emma agreed, squeezing her hand. “I guess it's time I left. Good night, both of you. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye,” Regina said, and Henry waved as Emma folded herself into her Bug and drove away.

 

Regina felt like she wasn't ever going to stop smiling, and she leaned down and gave Henry a peck on the cheek, then the nose, then the ear. She was moving back to his forehead when he pushed her away.

 

“What're you doing?”

 

“You said you were worried I would run out of kisses. I wanted to make sure you got plenty.”  


“I'm okay, Mommy. You got me enough.”

 

“I don't think I did,” she said as they stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her and carefully slipping off her shoes before turning around and grabbing his arms. Henry's giggles were contagious, and she was laughing as she covered his forehead and hands and neck in kisses.

 

“Mooooom.”

 

"Did you say something?" Regina asked, her words muffled by the elbow pressed against her lips.

 

"Stooop!"

 

"You know what to do," she said, tapping her cheek. 

 

Henry leaned up and pressed his lips against her cheek.

 

“I love you, Mommy.”

 

“And I love you, my little prince.”

 

“Do you kiss Emma because you love her?”

 

Regina smiled. “I do.”

 

“And she loves you, too?”

 

“I don't know. She might. But that's something you shouldn't ask her about. She'll decide on her own.”

 

“Oh.” He thought for a moment. “I think she does.”

 

“I guess we'll see.”

 

“Let's send her a picture!” Henry exclaimed, going to grab her phone out of the side pocket of her purse.

 

“What picture shall we send her?”

 

“Kisses!” he said, and dramatically mimed blowing a kiss. Regina mirrored his pose and snapped the shot, shaking her head at her besotted self.

 

 **Kisses for our favorite Emma** , she texted underneath the picture before sending it off.

 

Emma sent a matching picture back a few minutes later after she had presumably arrived home, sitting on her couch and blowing a kiss at the screen.

 

**Thanks, guys! Here are kisses for you too.**

 

She showed Henry the response after he had finished changing into his pajamas. He grinned a toothpaste-y grin and turned back to brushing his teeth. A few minutes later, he was rambling about the possibility of taking Emma with them when they went to the zoo next weekend, and Regina promised she would see if Emma had plans.

 

“I wonder what her favorite animal is.”

 

“I don't know, Henry. You can ask her when you see her tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Okay.” He yawned.

 

“Good night, Henry. I love you.”

 

“Love you, too. 'Night, Mommy.”

 

His eyes fluttered shut almost immediately. She looked down at his peaceful face and pale freckles and pulled out her phone to see the blonde blowing a goofy kiss at them.

 

Regina had thought she was happy with her life before Emma, but the blonde had brightened it to a level she didn't quite understand. She wouldn't go so far as to call it her happy ending, not just yet. It was still too new, and they still had things to work out.

 

But as she gazed at two of the most important people in her life, it certainly felt like she was on the right path.

 


End file.
